<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Stranger by mrs_deacon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885064">Beautiful Stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_deacon/pseuds/mrs_deacon'>mrs_deacon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_deacon/pseuds/mrs_deacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz runs into a beautiful stranger at the corner store and it leads to an interesting night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz3yy317865/gifts">Liz3yy317865</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721366">My Life Has Been Saved</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz3yy317865/pseuds/Liz3yy317865">Liz3yy317865</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my dear friend Liz, who never tires of hearing me talk about John and my love for him.  Happy birthday, dear, I hope you have many more.😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dammit! Where’s my bloody glasses?” Liz heard from behind her. </p><p>She ignored it and continued on with her shopping, stopping to look at the various, over the counter painkillers, hoping to find one that would help her bum knee.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, bloody hell!”, she heard the man behind her mumble to himself. </p><p>She tried to look inconspicuously over her shoulder, to see what the hell was going on. She saw an older man, balding, but with a youthful air about him, trying to read the back of a medication box. </p><p> </p><p>“Sir, do you need some help?” she asked, as she turned fully towards him.</p><p>The man looked up, with a mixture of shock and confusion.</p><p>“No, no, I’m fine.”</p><p>Liz watched as he patted his shirt pocket, then his pants pockets, becoming more annoyed by what he wasn’t finding. </p><p> </p><p>“All right then” Liz said as she turned back around.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” she heard the man curse at the same time as she heard bottles fall to the floor</p><p>“Sir, let me help you” Liz turned back around and saw the man trying to pick up the bottles that fell</p><p>“I was trying to put these bloody things back on the shelf” he mumbled, half annoyed, half apologetic.</p><p>“Yes, they do stock them quite tight, don’t they?  Did you need me to read the smaller print for you?”</p><p>“Eh, if you don’t mind then luv, I’d appreciate it, I seem to have forgotten my reading glasses.”</p><p> </p><p>Liz looked properly at the man then and could feel her cheeks turning red. </p><p> </p><p>He had quite an interesting voice.  Soft, almost as if he was talking to himself. </p><p>His face wasn’t bad either.  It had the wrinkles that come with age, and he looked troubled, but there were glimpses of…what?</p><p>She couldn’t quite tell.  Sadness maybe, as if he’d been through tough times and was a bit…damaged by them. </p><p>His eyes turned down at the corners, suggesting an underlying sadness.</p><p> </p><p>Liz and the man looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. She couldn’t tell if he was studying her as well, but she couldn’t take her eyes off him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok luv?” the man asked, shaking Liz out of her stupor</p><p>“Uh, yes, yes, here you go” and she proceeded to read the back of the box for the kind gentleman.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Liz” she said as she handed the box back to the older man.</p><p>“Eh…John, I’m John” he said, taking the box from her.</p><p> </p><p>Liz blushed, as his hand touched hers slightly while grabbing for the medication. </p><p>His hands felt both soft and rough, and a heat started to build in Liz’s core.</p><p> </p><p>John turned and walked away, after thanking Liz for her help.</p><p>She watched him walk away, a heat building in her core.</p><p> </p><p>That night, Liz tossed and turned in bed, going over in her mind her meeting with the beautiful stranger, no, John, at the supermarket.  She couldn’t stop imagining his beautiful, yet tortured face. </p><p>Her mind swirled with thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Why’d he look so sad?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Did he know I thought he was cute?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I wonder what he’s doing now?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>Sleeping, duh!” she thought to herself, as she should have been sleeping as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Urgh! This is pointless!”</p><p> </p><p>Liz threw her blankets off, put on sweatpants and a shirt, and headed out for a midnight walk.</p><p>Liz wandered down her street and to a park about a half a mile away. </p><p>Even though it was dark, she felt safe. </p><p> </p><p>She headed towards the park, where she had a favorite bench where she liked to sit and think when her mind was full.  As she approached, she saw what looked like a man sitting on her bench</p><p> </p><p>“Christ!” she muttered under her breath, more perturbed that she wouldn’t be able to sit on her favorite bench than she was worried about a strange man.</p><p> </p><p>She stopped to contemplate if she should continue walking or go home, when she noticed the man staring in her direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Erm, Liz?” The man asked, his voice familiar, and it took her a minute to place it.</p><p> </p><p>“John?” Liz asked, in shock and disbelief.  How strange that the man that had been on her mind ended up in the park near her house, at midnight no less!</p><p> </p><p>“Everything ok?” John asked</p><p> </p><p>“You’re in my seat” Liz blurted out, without thinking. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I mean yes, yes, everything is ok, I just couldn’t sleep” she corrected herself.</p><p> </p><p>John scooched over on the bench</p><p>“Well, there’s plenty of room on the bench for two” he said, motioning for her to join him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you” Liz was grateful for the darkness, as it hid her blushing cheeks, as she sat down next to him</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t sleep either.  Often I can’t so I come here to clear my mind.” John said.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you live around here then?”</p><p>“Yes, just about a mile away” John replied</p><p>“So do I!” Liz exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>They fell into a comfortable conversation, discovering that they both lived near, just on opposite sides of the park. </p><p>Liz teased him about living on the “posh” side of town, but quickly noticed how his face changed when she mentioned it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to tease” she said</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, it’s ok.  It’s just, yes, I have money, but it’s not the life I wanted.  I’d be much happier in a small cottage somewhere” He replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to talk about it?” Liz asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not now luv, I’m actually getting a bit tired. But, erm, I’m glad to see you again…even if it is in the park at midnight.”</p><p> </p><p>They both laughed at the irony of meeting again in such an odd way.  They talked for a few more minutes, before they got up to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“May I walk you home?” John asked, a bit nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be nice.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked to Liz’s house in a comfortable silence, stealing glances at each other once in a while. </p><p>When they reached her house, John walked her to her door.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t had a boy walk me to the door in a long time!” Liz laughed</p><p> </p><p> “Eh, I’m hardly a boy.” John smiled and Liz took notice of his beautiful, gap toothed grin</p><p>“I haven’t walked a girl to her door in over 40 years!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just so hard to find a normal person, and the older I get the pickier I am.” Liz replied</p><p> </p><p>“Erm, well, if you’d like, we could test our dating skills this weekend?  I don’t like going out much, but erm, I could cook you dinner?” John suggested</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like that very much, but I insist that <em>I </em>cook <em>you</em> dinner” Liz said.  “6 pm tomorrow, since you know where I live, we can do it here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll bring the wine” John said, smiling that beautiful smile again.</p><p>“I’ll see you then” Liz smiled.</p><p>They looked at each other for what seemed like forever.  Suddenly, John reached out and grabbed Liz’s hands, holding them in his.</p><p> </p><p>“Are your eyes two different colors?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh lord, yes they are.” John smiled again, and this time Liz noticed how his eyes wrinkled up when he smiled, and it made her heart skip a beat.</p><p> </p><p>John brought Liz’s hands up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon them.</p><p>He winked, turned around, and walked away, whistling to himself.</p><p> </p><p> Liz watched John walk off, shutting the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, I better remember to shave these legs then!” she said to herself before going back to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>